


In Your Face

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Comment Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys are gross at any age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/gifts).



> Written originally as a comment fic for [](http://ignipes.livejournal.com/profile)[**ignipes**](http://ignipes.livejournal.com/), who offered double points for this. (With help from the [Facts On Farts](http://www.heptune.com/farts.html) site.)

Sam stalked angrily into the dingy motel room, followed very closely by Dean, who slammed the door behind him with a resounding thwack. The window shook in its frame.

"I don't care what you think, that was fucking stupid, Sammy! I coulda _had_ that chick!" Dean shouted.

Sam whirled around to face him, pointing his finger in Dean's face. "She was bad news, Dean! I could smell it a mile away!"

Dean spread his hands. "All she wanted was a little fun--"

"Yeah, and a baby in nine months' time!" Sam threw up his own. "God, Dean, didn't you see how--"

"You don't know that!" Dean circled Sam and pointed back. "She was just a little--"

"You didn't see that predatory gleam in her eye!"

"And _you're_ the expert? I think you just wanted her for yourself!"

"Right, I always want to poach your babes. Ever think we have different tastes?"

"Well, that's the thing. I have taste. You don't--"

At that, Sam lunged at Dean, tackling him. They landed on the tacky orange bedspread in a heap of flying arms and legs. Rolling around furiously, Sam started shaking and pummeling whatever body part he could reach.

Dean tried to block the blows, but one connected squarely on his cheek. "Oh, that's IT!" he shouted, and wrenched himself over, pinning Sam on his back.

Sam was bigger but Dean was meaner, and he straddled Sam's chest, leaning heavily on his shoulders to force him into the lumpy mattress. "I'll teach you to steal my girls!" he seethed--

The rat-a-tat sound of bubbles rippling through fabric rent the air.

Both boys stilled in shock for a moment. Then Sam wrinkled his nose and turned his face away, gasping.

"Jesus, Dean!" With huge effort, he bucked up and threw Dean off the bed. Dean landed hard on the carpet beside the bed with a thump. Sam jumped up and sprinted to the window, forcing the sash open. "Christ, that STINKS!"

Dean slowly rose to his feet, grinning triumphantly. "Told you, I'd teach you--"

Sam stuck his head out the window, taking huge gulps of fresh night air. "What the hell did you EAT today?"

Dean rubbed his chin. "Well, those suicide chili dogs at that diner a few miles back. But you insisted on those stupid broccoli potatoes for 'nutrition'. And you know, the beer in the roadhouse--"

Sam turned around, but choked on the noxious gas and immediately went back to the window. "Dude, that could kill a city!"

Dean sniffed, and waved his hand in front of his face. "Whew! You're right! Man, that one's lingering."

Sam then turned from the window again, this time with an innocent smirk. "You sure you, er, didn't leave any skid marks?"

Dean stared at him in disbelief, until realization dawned. "Ah, crap!" he swore and bolted to the bathroom.

Sam grinned, shook his head and leaned out to breathe the evening air, glad that he won this brotherly battle, at least.


End file.
